freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Custom Night
Ultimate Custom Night (abbreviated as UCN) is the second half of the final chapter to the storyline of the Five Nights at Freddy's main series released on June 27, 2018. The Official Steam Page can be seen here. Details Steam Description Welcome to the ultimate FNAF mashup, where the player will be once again trapped alone inside an office fending off the killer animatronics! Featuring 50 selectable animatronic characters spanning seven Five Nights at Freddy's games, the options for customization are nearly endless. Mix and match any assortment of characters that you like, set their difficulty from 0-20, then jump right into action! From your office desk, you will need to manage two side doors, two vents, as well as two air hoses, which all can lead directly into your office. This time you will have to master other tools as well if you want to complete the ultimate challenges, tools such as the heater, A/C, a global music box, a power generator, and more. As if all of that weren't enough, you'll also need to set up vent snares in the vents, collect Faz-Coins, purchase items from the prize counter, and always, keep a close eye on not one, but two, Pirate Cove curtains! Other features include: * Challenge menu including sixteen themed challenges. * Voice acting from returning favorites as well as from new arrivals into the franchise! * Unlockable office skins! * Unlockable cutscenes! Controls Character Behavior On March 9, 2018, Scott released a Steam Post about him programming the Characters with his progress being shown on the websiteProgramming Characters!. Some character behaviors were officially and specifically revealed in its trailer. Character Descriptions Office designs FNaF Sister Location Office Shares the same desk as Default Office, but with Bon-Bon on it, in the back of the room is the control panel from Circus Baby Control, and to the sides of it are the Egg Baby and the Security Puppet both being from Pizza Simulator. Above the control panel are a Bidybab (on the left), the 3 heads from the Main Control Module (in the middle), and the Magician (on the right). behind the Bidybab and the Magician are a Pizza missing one slice lit up with differently colored lights. Above the previously mentioned pizzas is Funtime Freddy's head, to the left being the vent. On the left of the room is a head on a pole with wires above it. Farther back on the left of the room is the left door with the same wires as were above the head above it. The right side of the room is the same as the left, except instead of a head, the side vent is in it's place. FNaF 3: Fazbear's Fright Office Shares the same desk as Default Office. In the far back there is (from left to right) 2 arcade machines (The left is Foxy themed while the right is Bonnie themed), a Bonnie costume, a box of parts, and a Freddy themed arcade machine. Above the two arcade machines on the left is a picture of Springtrap and a vent on the one on the right. On the left of the room there is a door with a pipe above it, to the left of the door is another poster of Springtrap opening his mask. Under the poster is a Circuit Box with a lit-up head of Chica below it. As before, the right wall is mirrored to the left wall except there is a side vent in place of the Chica head and a poster of Springtrap in place of the circuit board. Occasionally, a hallucination of Springtrap can be seen in the center of the room to the right of the arcade machines. FNaF 4: Bedroom It's basically just a desk in place of the bed. On the left is the dresser with the purple fan and digital alarm clock on the top. To the right of the dresser are 3 picture frames in the form of a triangle (on the left are four pumpkins, on the right is a picture of a child, and on the bottom is a photo of a waterfall). Above those pictures is a vent. To the right of the pictures and the vent is the closet. To the right of the closet is a smaller dresser with a few drawers and a lamp on top and a purple robot in front of it, above it is a photo of a bird and a vent cover. To the right is a photo of a mountain range and the door with the side vent below the photo. On the left is a door with a light switch beside it. Gameplay Game opens to a character roster (as described below) with exception to 8 characters (Dee Dee and the characters she spawns). There are buttons on the Right side of the screen that allow you to set all the animatronics to 1, 5, 10, or 20. There are also buttons for challenges, powerups, and offices. Lastly, there is a checkbox for displaying descriptions of each character when hovering over them. Character Roster The game has 50 slots and a background similar to Sister Location's Custom Night, but colored gray and rounded panorama. There are additional characters that can be seen other means. FNaF 1 *Freddy Fazbear **Game Over Action: Plays Toreador March jingle from FNaF 1. *Bonnie the Bunny *Chica the Chicken & Mr. Cupcake *Foxy the Pirate Fox (Voiced by Christopher McCullough) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"Yarr! I came for your booty!... That be treasure, you know." ***"Arrgh! Ye never stood a chance!" ***"Ya-ha-ha-harr! Never underestimate the cunning of a pirate! Or a fox, for that matter." ***"I can't run like I used to, but I can pull myself apart just fine." ***"Arr! So much more spacious in here! Let me stay awhile." *Phone Guy (Voiced by Scott Cawthon) **In-Game Dialogue *** Phone Messages/Recording from the other FNaF games. * Golden Freddy ** (Seen in the secret ending) FNaF 2 *Toy Animatronics **Toy Freddy (Voiced by Scott Allen and Darren Roebuck) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"Mr. Hugs got me again!" ****"If I get jumpscared, you get jumpscared!" ****"That's what you get for leaving me hanging!" ****"It's not my fault! I have these fat, plastic fingers and can't press the buttons!" ****"That game was totally rigged!" **Toy Bonnie **Toy Chica & Toy Cupcake (Voiced by Amber Lee Connors) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"You won't get tired of dying, will you?" ****"Where's my beak?... Lodged in your forehead, of course." ****"You won't get tired of my voice...will you?" ****"Let's go somewhere more private...so I can eat you." ****giggling **Mangle (Voiced by Jena Rundus) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"Don't be afraid. Soon you will look just like me...Beautiful!" ****"Now I get to play Take Apart And Put Back Together! You won't feel a thing..." ****"It's so much more fun hanging out in here with you." ****"He's here, and always watching, the one you shouldn't have killed." ****"I wanted to wait until just the right moment to drop in!" **Balloon Boy (BB) **Jay-Jay (JJ) **Marionette (Voiced by Jena Rundus) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"The others are like animals. But I am very aware..." ****"I recognize you, but I'm not afraid of you... Not anymore." ****"Seeing you powerless is like music to me." ****"I don't hate you, but you need to stay out of my way." ****"The others are under my protection." **RWQFSFASXC **Paper Pal (seen in the animatronic box in the standard and FNAF 3 themed offices) *Withered Animatronics **Withered Bonnie (Voiced by Hans Yunda) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"Time to face the consequences of your failure." ****"Might as well face the facts: You were always destined to fail." ****"You blinked." ****"What is this new prison? Is it me trapped, or is it you? Perhaps it's us both." ****"I may be missing my face, but even I could see this coming." **Withered Chica (Voiced by Darbi Logan) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"I was the first. I have seen everything!" ****"I never thought I'd make it through that vent, but now we are together." ****"Let me show you how to break your face, and look like me." ****"Come closer. Let us smile together." ****"I have seen him,the one you shouldn't have killed." **Withered Foxy ***(His left arm can be seen in the animatronic box in the standard and FNaF 3 themed offices) **Withered Golden Freddy FNaF 3 * Springtrap ** Game Over Actions: His movement noises from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. * Phantom Freddy * Phantom Chica (Seen in the FNaF 3's Reskin Office on an arcade machine) * Phantom Balloon Boy (Phantom BB) * Phantom Mangle FNaF 4 *Nightmare Freddy and Freddles (Voiced by Tim Simmons) ** Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"I am remade, but not by you, by the one you shouldn't have killed." ***"No light can save you now." ***"I have always been hiding in your shadow." ***"What a gift to relish, a victim that can't perish." ***"I am given flesh, to be your tormentor." *Nightmare Bonnie *Nightmare Chica & Nightmare Cupcake *Plushtrap *Nightmare Fredbear (Voiced by Zach Hoffman) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"This time, there is more than an illusion to fear." ***"Let me put you back together, then take you apart all over again." ***"Let's see how many times you can be pulled apart." ***"I assure you, I am very real." ***"We know who our friends are, and you are not one of them." *Nightmare (Voiced by Eric D. Ward) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"You will not be spared. You will not be saved." ***"The shadow fears me." ***"I am your weakness, made of flesh." ***"I'm here to claim... what is left of you." ***"I will vomit you back... to relieve your horror." *Jack-O-Chica & Pumpkin (Voiced by Keyondra Shanae) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"The fire within me burns eternal, and now you shall as well!" ***"Did things get really hot in here, or is it just me?" ***"Come and burn with me!" ***"I am a burning reminder of your misdeeds." ***"Greetings from the fire, and from the one you shouldn't have killed." *Nightmare Mangle **Game Over Action: Garbled radio static ***This radio static has three different settings at random. *Nightmarionne (Voiced by Aleks Le) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"The nightmare is just beginning." ***"This is a nightmare that you won't wake from." ***"This time, death cannot save you." ***"Let's taste death again... and again... and again." ***"I am the fearful reflection of what you have created." *Nightmare Balloon Boy (Voiced by Matthew Curtis) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"Come closer. Help me count my teeth." ***"Heh-heh-heh! You're not so big. Just a bite-sized morsel. (chomp)" ***"You knew I'd get you eventually." ***"There just isn't room in here for both of us. Heh-heh-heh..." ***"Flash that light all you want. It can't save you now." FNaF: Sister Location *Circus Baby (Voiced by Heather Masters) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"Want to see the Scooping Room?" ***"Looks like something bad happened." ***"I guess you forgot about me..." ****This line comes in two variations. *BidyBab (Seen in the FNaF: Sister Location's Office and in a poster in the standard office) *Ballora (Voiced by Michella Moss) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"Don't be shy." ***"Admit it: You wanted to let me in." ***"Why do you hide inside these walls?" ***"These are strange circumstances that have brought us together." ***"I could hear you...breathing." *Minireena (Voiced by Brenda Joan Wong) *Bon-Bon (Seen in the FNaF: Sister Location's Reskin Office and on a poster in the Parts and Service room) *Funtime Freddy (Seen on a poster in Parts and Service room) *Funtime Foxy (Voiced by Joe Gaudet) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"A performance was demanded of me, and now I have delivered. Encore!" ***"It seems you couldn't make it to my show, so I brought the show to you!" ***"I'm sorry, but there was never enough room on this stage for both of us!" ***"It's time to take your final bow!" ***"Showtimes are on the hour, not a minute before, and not a minute later!" *Ennard **Game Over Action: Garbled radio static *** Radio static that is the same as Nightmare Mangle. Like Nightmare Mangle, it comes in three variations. *Bonnet (Voiced by Becky Shrimpton) *Lolbit *Hand-Unit (seen as a sticker in one of the FNAF Anime cutscenes) FNaF: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator *Helpy *Trash and the Gang **Bucket Bob **Mr. Can-do **No. 1 Crate (Voiced by Gwenith Knight) ***In-Game Dialogue: ****"Psst! I have something to tell you!" ****"Hey! Hey! I want to tell you something!" ****"Psst! Hey! Over here! Get closer!" ****"Excuse me, can you come a little closer?" ****"Hey! Down here! Hello! I wanted to ask you something. It's something really important!" **Mr. Hugs (Seen in the Right Hall and in Toy Freddy's game) *Mediocre Melodies **Nedd Bear (Voiced by August Sargenti and Tabatha Skanes as Vengeful Spirit) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"Whoops! That's gonna leave a mark." ****"Don't you hate getting killed by obscure secondary characters?" ****"Stranger danger!" ****"Hyuk-hyuk-hyuk! I was just waiting for you to drop your guard!" ****"This is how it feels (Vengeful Spirit: This is how it feels), and now you get to experience it over, and over, and over again... forever (Vengeful Spirit: and now you get to experience it over, and over, and over again... forever). I will never let you leave (Vengeful Spirit: I will never let you leave)." **Happy Frog (Voiced by Madison Brunoehler and Tabatha Skanes as Vengeful Spirit) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"You and I don't get to talk as often as I'd like!" ****"I bet you weren't expecting me, were ya?" ****"You turn your back for one second and I'm like 'Wha-shoom!' Ninja skills!" ****"Everyone underestimates me, but then they turn their back, and I'm like 'Boo!' and they're like 'Aaauugh!'" ****"Move over, Freddy Fazbear! Happy Frog is the new star of the show!" ****"We've only just begun. I'll never let you leave. I'll never let you rest (Vengeful Spirit: I'll never let you rest)." **Mr. Hippo (Voiced by Joe Gaudet) ***Game Over Action: Rambling monologue ****Monologue 1: Mr. Hippo recalls a picnic he and Orville had, which shifts to the topic of sourdough bread and its hazardous effects on ducks. ****Monologue 2: Mr. Hippo pontificates on the significance of storytelling and how it differs from idle chatter. ****Monologue 3: Mr. Hippo reminisces over a misunderstanding he and Orville had over feeding breadcrumbs to frozen birds in the winter. ****Monologue 4: Mr. Hippo ponders over the potential meaninglessness of life and his purpose within the new facility. **Pigpatch (Voiced by Christopher McCullough) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue with banjo music ****"The talented hawk hides his claws." ****"I consider it a dignified death... Not really. It was actually quite pathetic." ****"If you sit by the river long enough... you will see the body of your enemy float by. Heh-heh-heh-heh!" ****"Even monkeys fall from trees." ****"The nail that sticks out gets hammered down." *****After each dialogue piece, a small banjo solo plays, as to add comic relief. **Orville Elephant (Voiced by Peter Baker and Tabatha Skanes as Vengeful Spirit) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"What did you think of my act?" ****"I don't get out much, so you'll have to forgive my enthusiasm." ****"I hope you enjoyed the grand finale." ****"Now is my time to shine!" ****"He tried to release you. (Vengeful Spirit: you) He tried to release us. (Vengeful Spirit: us) But I'm not gonna let that happen. (Vengeful Spirit: Let that happen) I will hold you here. I will keep you here (Vengeful Spirit: keep you here), no matter how many times (Vengeful Spirit: how many times)...they burn us. (Vengeful Spirit: they burn us)" * Rockstars Assemble **Rockstar Freddy (Voiced by Kai Skrotzki) *** In-Game Dialogue **** "Please deposit five coins." ***** This line comes in two varieties. **** "Please deposit-please deposit-please deposit-" **** (after heater) "You are attempting to trick Freddy!" **** (after heater) "You are attempting to tr-tr-tr-tr-" (powering down) **** (after heater) "Freddy doesn't like this." *** Game Over Action: Dialogue **** (while powering down) "Please deposit five coins." *Rockstar Bonnie (Voiced by George Osborne) **Game Over Action: Song Dialogue ***"Why so blue? / You know I'll be true / And now I'll make slivers out of you!" ***"So good to see you again / My truest friend / But now your life must end!" ***"What a fine day / To come here and stay / That your face and flesh I must flay!" ***"What a treat / To come here and meet / Your face as it hits concrete!" ***"I found my guitar / Now reach for the stars / As I plunge it through your heart!" *Rockstar Chica (Voiced by Ally Johnson) **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"That's right! And don't you come back now, y'hear!?" ***"That'll teach you fer trying to trick this ol' bird!" ***"Thought you could fool me with that sign, but I was too smart for ya!" ***"I may not like wet floors, but the smell of fresh meat is just too enticing! Ha-ha-hah!" ***"Whoops! Looks like you're the one that slipped up this time!" *Rockstar Foxy & his parrot (Voiced by Joe Gaudet) **In-Game Dialogue ***"Yarr! What can I do for ya?" ***"Yargh! How may I be of service to ya?" ***"Yarr! Who touched me bird?" ***"Yarr! Me bird likes ya, so I’ll do ye a favor!" ***(When caught in a bad mood) "Yarr! Ye win some, ye lose some." **Game Over Action: Dialogue ***"Yarr! Ye play with fire, and sometimes you get burned!" * Posh Pizzeria **Music Man (Voiced by Matthew Curtis) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue with jazz music ****"You and I will be making music together for a long, long time!" ****"You hear that? It's the sweet, sweet sound of your eternal silence!" ****"Hey! Keep it down, would ya?" ****"When I'm here, you play by my rules!" ****"A song was requested of me, and now I sing it!" **El Chip **Funtime Chica & Funtime Cupcake (Voiced by Becky Shrimpton) ***In-Game Dialogue ****"Smile!" ****"Don't get distracted!" ****"Say Cheese!" ****"Today is all about me, me, me!" ****"I'm ready for my close up!" * Salvaged Animatronics **Molten Freddy (Voiced by Kellen Goff, recycled from the main game) ***Game Over Action: Distant, maniacal laughing **Scrap Baby (Voiced by Heather Masters) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"Let's see how many pieces I can cut you into." ****You won't die, but you'll wish you could." ****"Time for your controlled shock." *****This line comes in two varieties. **Lefty (Voiced by Stephanie Belinda Quinn and Lena Hill) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"Shh... I've been looking for you... and now I will never let you go..." ****"Shh... It will all be over soon." ****"Shh... There is room for one more." ****"Shh... Come spend eternity. Inside... with me..." ****"Shh... I'm so glad that I found you. Let me make room for you..." **William Afton (Voiced by PJ Heywood, recycled from the main game) ***Game Over Action: Dialogue ****"I always come back!" *Miscellaneous **Candy Cadet (Removed from the roster, In FNaF: FFPS's Office, deactivated, although has a few distinct lines consisting of things from his stories) ***In-Game Dialogue: ****"Now I will tell you a story..." ****"But he could not choose..." ****"He pieced the remains together..." ****"He promised to never leave them..." **Egg Baby (Data Archive) (Seen in the FNaF: Sister Location's Office) **Security Puppet (Seen in the FNaF: Sister Location's Office) **Paper Pals (Seen in the Right Hall) **Sanitation Station Bucket (Seen in the Left Hall) FNaF World *Adventure Endo-01 (Removed from the roster) *Old Man Consequences *White Rabbit (Easter Egg) *Tangle (Easter Egg) *Bouncepot (Easter Egg) *Dee Dee (Voiced by Stephanie Belinda Quinn) ** In-Game Dialogue *** "Uh-oh! How unfortunate! Uh-oh! How unfortunate! I'm gonna do a sneaky thing, and throw a new contender in the ring!" *** "Uh-oh! How unfortunate! Uh-oh! How unfortunate! I know how much you like to fight, so I'll add a new problem to your night!" FNaF (Novel) *The Twisted Ones **Twisted Wolf (Seen on a poster in the first game's Office theme, the left hall and in the FNaF Anime cutscene) *The Fourth Closet **Black and White Funtime Freddy (Seen in the FNaF: Sister Location's Office) UCN Exclusive Characters *Fredbear (Voiced by Kellen Goff) ** Game Over Action: Indistinct garbled phrases. Two have been decoded to discover what seems to be the following two phrases. The third is still up to interpretation. *** "Let's find a suit that's just right for you." *** "There was more fantasy and fun where I came from!" *** (Popular theory) "These aren't the right suits/souls." *XOR (Voiced by Stephanie Belinda Quinn) ** In-Game Dialogue *** "Uh-oh! How unfortunate! Uh-oh! How unfortunate! I'm gonna do a sneaky thing, and throw a new contender in the ring!" *Bear of Vengeance **Japanese Foxy (Voiced by Yoon Ho) **Japanese Freddy (Voiced by Yoon Ho) **Japanese Mangle (Voiced by Yoon Ho) Mechanics Here is the list of the mechanics that have been confirmed for the Custom Night: *Tablet *Flashlight *Door Controls *Music Box *Audio Lure *Heater *Vent Monitor **Vent Snare **Vent Radar *Noise Meter *Freddy Mask *Wet Floor Sign *Music Selection On Music Box *Global Music Box *Five Nights with Mr. Hugs *Showtime Timer *Rockstar Bonnie's Guitar *Rockstar Foxy's Parrot *Clock *Power Indicator *Temperature *Faz-Coins *Plushies *Shock Panel *Figurines *Death Coin Power-Ups Frigid: This item starts the office at a cool 50 degrees rather than the normal 60. This can give a little more wiggle room at the start of the night and keeps heat-activated animatronics at bay for a little longer. 3 Coins: This item does exactly what it says and lets you start the night with 3 Faz-Coins, giving you a slight head start in your coin collection. Battery: Lets you start the night with 102% power, rather than the normal 100%. DD Repel: Prevents Dee Dee from appearing for the duration of the night and XOR from appearing anywhere except 50/20 Mode. Presets List Unlike other Custom Nights from the other games, there are technically no presets (rather challenges), instead this custom night is completely customizable. Every single character can be set to a difficulty between 0-20. In addition to that, there is also a button on the sidebar to add +1 to all characters, as well as buttons that set all characters to 5, 10, and 20. The character select screen keeps record of the player's highest score, as well as the player's best time in 50/20 mode. Each difficulty point for any given character is worth 10, meaning that a max difficulty character is worth 200. So the total possible high-score will be 10,600, with all characters set to 20 and the 6 secret characters XOR sends in. Ultimate Custom Night has challenges, however, similar to presets from previous games. The challenges are: Rewards Frigid - Office starts at a cool 50 degrees. 3 Coins - Start the Night with 3 Faz-Coins Battery - Start the night with 102% power. DD Repel - Prevents DD and XOR from appearing. However, it doesn't work on 50/20 mode. These rewards are randomly given upon winning or losing. Strategies For an easy 700 points, set normal Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, and Rockstar Freddy at 10. Once the game has started, immediately hit space to shut off the fan, then open the camera system and collect at least 5 tokens (optionally 15 to buy a DD Repel from the prize counter on Camera 7), then exit out of the camera and press 1 to activate the power generator, then close the left door. Now all you need to do is procedurally flash the flashlight (by holding Z) to keep out Phantom Freddy in the Office and to make the Freddles disappear, and Golden Freddy won't appear as long as you don't open the monitor. For an easy 1000 points to get the intermission set characters that aren’t lethal to you such as Trash and the Gang, Phone Guy, Old Man Consequences, etc. to 20. Then, just make sure to do the required tasks to keep the characters at bay. For an easy 2800 points, set Phantom Mangle, phantom Freddy, Phantom BB, Funtime Chica, El Chip, Trash and the Gang, Phone Guy, Rockstar Foxy, Old Man Consequences, BB, JJ, Bonnie (all of which are non-lethal), and Golden Freddy to 20. As soon as you get into the game press 1 to turn on the power generator, and avoid looking at pirate's cove. Everytime you open the camera make sure to immediately put on the Freddy Mask to avoid Golden Freddy. Do not click the parrot of Rockstar Foxy to avoid his jumpscare. For 4800 points, set Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, BB, JJ, Golden Freddy, Springtrap, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Freddy, Phantom BB, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, Old Man Consequences, Ennard, Trash and the Gang, Helpy, Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Foxy, El Chip, Funtime Chica, Molten Freddy, Afton, and Phone Guy all at 20. When you get into the game press 1 to turn on the power generator, and press space to shut off the fan. Avoid looking at pirate's cove. If you hear laughing from the left or right door, shut the appropriate door. Everytime you open the camera, close the side vent door until after a bonk, or a few seconds after closing the camera. If there are freddles or you can see Phantom Freddy pretty clearly, use the flashlight to get rid of them. If the lights are flickering and there are vent sounds, close the side vent door. That will only happen once per night. If you hear sqeaking, laughing, or Springtrap is looking down at you, close the top vent door. Do not click the parrot, or there is a big chance Rockstar Foxy will get you. Set Freddy, Bonnie, Mangle, BB, JJ, Withered Chica, Withered Bonnie, Withered Golden Freddy, Springtrap, Phantom Mangle, Phantom Freddy, Phantom BB, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare, Nightmare Mangle, Baby, Ennard, Trash and the Gang, Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Chica, Rockstar Foxy, El Chip, Funtime Chica, Molten Freddy, Scrap Baby, Scraptrap, and Phone Guy all at 20 for 6000 points. Even though it looks difficult, it’s actually pretty simple once you learn the strategy. As soon as you start, turn on the power generator, and close the left and vent door. This will prevent a lot of animatronics from entering when flipping up the monitor. Switch to camera 2, and flip down the monitor. Open the left and front vent again. For the rest of the night, just keep an eye out for BB, JJ, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare, Helpy, And Scrap Baby. Also, make sure the wet floor sign is on the right side. Every time you need to reset ventilation, Close The Left door And front vent. If you want even more points, add Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Happy Frog, Mr Hippo, And Pigpatch for 7000 points. As soon as it starts, place the audio lure on the left side, and that’s all you need to do to keep Happy Frog, Mr Hippo and Pigpatch from attacking. If you still want more points, add Nightmarrionne, Nightmare BB, Old Man Consequences, Ballora, Nedd Bear, Orville Elephant, or Music Man. Most of them are pretty self explanitory, but for Nedd Bear and Orville, switch from the power geneator to heater for a few secs before lifting up the monitor. And if you set Music Man, just turn off the power generator for a few seconds if he starts crashing his cymbals. Leaving the Camera view on Camera 2 prevents Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Mangle, and Circus Baby from attacking you If you don’t buy their plushie. This works similarly to keeping it on Camera 3 to prevent Lefty from attacking, or leaving it on camera 1 or 2 If Rockstar Chica is there. Closing The Left Door And Front Vent just before flipping up the monitor to reset the ventilation is a very good stregedy, for you don’t have to focus on Freddy, Mangle, Withered Chica, Springtrap, Nightmare Fredbear, Ennard, Rockstar Chica (If you put the wet floor sign on the right side) and Molten Freddy at all. Character Roster The best and possibly easiest strategy is picking the largest assortment of characters that the player can manage, maxing out characters that are easy together, and leaving out characters that the player feels make things too difficult, to achieve the highest score the player can. Audio Trivia * As of confirmed by Scott on a recent Steam post, Ultimate Custom Night would currently be Scott's last Five Nights at Freddy's game. * On February 19th, 2018, Scott asked the fans on what characters they want to be in the Custom Night, two hours later, he updated the Scott Games website with the first two rows filled in.Roll Call! ** The original message states "Hey guys, I've been working on the roster for Custom Night and I wanted to put a question to the community. What are some obscure FNaF characters that you think might be fun to see in Custom Night? I'll have most of the main characters, but I'm leaving room for characters that might not immediately come to mind when you think "custom night". Let's make this interesting. Who should I add?". ** The following day, Scott edited his post (removing the following days message) stating he'd be removing Endo-01 and Candy Cadet on the roster but will still appear and being replaced on the selection menu.Roll Call! Part 2 *** It was later shown with the release of UCN that Endo-01 wasn't added. * As of 7/5/18 Dawko has beaten 49/20 mode Dawko Youtube. And the cutscene for 9800 points is an animation of Golden Freddy Glitching out. * On February 24th, Scott directly confirmed the announcement of 50/20 mode by accepting Dawko's challengeChallenge Accepted. - Scott, which is if Dawko can beat the 50/20 preset, Scott will appear in an interview on the FNaF Show hosted by Dawko, but if Dawko fails to beat the 50/20 preset, he has to make a fangame called "FANF7". Scott has said that FANF 7 will be a game where Dawko has to survive five nights and then place an offering at the feet of " the supreme being", Scott. The challenge doesn't end until Dawko says: "Scott, I give up", which means that the challenge could go on for years. ** On July 9th, 2018, Dawko has finally won the challenge. * Scott suggested that August 8th would be the release of the Ultimate Custom Night to be "in line" with the anniversary of Five Nights at Freddy's, but the date was moved to June 29th, yet only to be released two days early. ** On May 4th, 2018, in a Steam Post, he said that he may move the release date. *** He added that he will not release on May 2018, since he'll be testing and balancing for the whole month. * On April 1st, 2018 (April Fools' Day), Scott added 3 new descriptions as a joke with each one referencing a popular disproven theory, along with updating Scottgames with a 62%, later removing them the day after. ** Nightmare Freddy: "He appears suddenly in your office holding an alarm clock. You have only a moment to press the button and activate the alarm. If you press the button in time, you will awaken in your bed for ten seconds before falling back asleep and continuing the night."; this is a reference to the popular "Dream Theory" where everything is thought to be a dream in the series. ** Foxy: "He will run into your office when things are looking dire and offer to help you. You can choose one of three ways for him to assist: He can block one door, clear the vents, or add 1% more power to your meter."; this is a reference to the "Foxy is a Good Guy" theory where that Foxy wasn't trying to hurt the player in the first game. This idea was given to Rockstar Foxy, but nerfed in several ways. ** Phone Guy: "He will call into your office at random, creating a lot of noise and momentarily increasing the aggressiveness of the animatronics. He cannot call, however, if Springtrap is in the vents, because he can’t be in two places at the same time."; this is a reference to the "Phone Guy is Purple Guy" theory where Purple guy in FNaF 2's "SAVE THEM" minigame was thought of holding a phone. * This has the most characters in any Custom Night, containing 58 characters. ** Additionally, this has also the most mechanics in any Custom Night. * Most characters have a voice actor/actress voicing them. * Toy Freddy being in retirement is a reference to Scott's response to a steam post about why Toy Freddy is hated so much. * Scott had mentioned a 51/20 mode when making a response to Dawko about making 50/20 mode easier to beat. It's to be assumed it is a joke for "Not a Chance" as 51/20 mode doesn't exist, but it technically does and Dee Dee is possibly the 51st character. ** On Scott's page, the to 58/20 mode which the 52nd character is RWQFSFASXC, the 53rd character''' is '''Plushtrap, '''the 54th character is Nightmare Chica,' the 55th is '''Bonnet, '''the 56th are the '''Minireenas, '''the 57th is '''Lolbit '''and 58th character is '''Fredbear.' * The Ultimate Custom Night steam page was released on the 9th June of 2018, with the game released 18 days later. * Ultimate Custom Night was originally meant to release as an addition for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator,Based on the communities response to the update ideas, I've decided to start working on an Ultimate Custom Night for Pizzeria Simulator! Be watching Scottgames.com over the coming months to check on my progress! (This doesn't necessarily mean that an Endless Pizzeria Mode won't happen eventually!) and was planned to release on July 5th/August 8th, 2018Right now I'm aiming for a release date of July 5th, but if I don't feel 100% confident that it's ready by then, I may go back to the original plan of August 8th. We'll see how things develop., but was moved to June 29th. * The game was released early on the 27th of June, rather than the intended date of June 29th. *As of 07/08/18, Rhemery achieves the first recorded victory in the 50/20 Mode.50/20 Mode Finally Beaten by Rhemery!! **As of 07/09/18, Dawko achieves the second recorded victory in the 50/20 Mode.WE DID IT!!! 50/20 MODE BEAT! References Ru:Ultimate_Custom_Night